The Grace
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Aang has not yet fully mastered earth bending. He is still having trouble. Toph believes in intensive training but little does she know that the problem is something else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm back. I hope you like my new story... please read and review... **_

_**I. Sparrow**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1**

Aang was thankful to the day that Guru Patik taught him to let go of Katara. He was glad he listened to him. After a year of dating, when Katara realised that she can't love him 'that way', that after all the Ember Island Players were right, that he was and always will be a little brother to her she had broke up with Aang. The twelve year old goof ball of Aang might have been crestfallen but the fully realised Avatar Aang of 14 years of age had understood. He had respected her decision and accepted it.

Though others in their little gang had tried to comfort Aang in his silent grief, Toph had never tried, even not to say that she feels sorry for him. She had punched him hard on the upper arm and said, "You'll be alright." Four long years has passed since the end of war. Aang was completely over the shock and he was glad Katara was still his best friend. She was still the first person he turns to looking for comfort.

Even after full four years since the end of war, Aang had mastered all four elements, almost. Air was his own element, water was never a problem. Fire has given him hesitation over feeling of control but he could still tie a match with Zuko or even Iroh by now. But earth... earth was his weak point. He had developed his earth bending ability so that he could bring down many master earth benders but Bumi could still beat him in a match and Toph, well he was way below Toph's standard. Aang could not still bend metal though he was improving on his sand bending.

There was a reason for this. Every time Toph trained him or demonstrated a move, Aang was not watching the move, he was watching her. Toph moved with such grace that Aang was completely fascinated by it. Her style and movements were truly breath taking that was the first thing he noted in earth rumble six nearly six years ago. Now they have developed even more so that Aang just could not help it. He could meditate watching her graceful moves. No it was not like Aang the 17 year old was attracted to Toph, the almost 17 year old. Toph had become the live form of earth spirit to Aang. He respected her ability and power of earth bending more than she'd ever know.

Toph who never noticed this (She was never good at picking such things up like Katara) had thought Aang was having hard time focusing or been clumsy and told him off at least once every training session. She had made the training so intensive and dangerous on purpose hoping that Aang would take it seriously.

One day they were training in the special training grounds that Toph had customised for Aang.

"Focus! Twinkle Toes!" She yelled sending an earth wave towards Aang, who just thought how her hands moved with such efficiency and precision in creating the wave, not a move wasted, jumped just in time to stop himself been buried down to chest.

"Right, sorry!" He shouted rubbing the back of his neck.

So they sparred for another couple of hours and Aang was panting heavily. He no longer had strength to face her attacks head on. He just use air bender tactic to avoid them. Toph became thoroughly irritated as he hopped here and there as a hog monkey. She 'glared' at him for a one long minute. Aang assumed the training to be over as Toph's attack did not came for a while. He was panting on all fours and looked relieved. Without warning Toph stomped her foot hard on the ground and made a pillar of earth emerge right beneath the spot Anng was laying, catching his breath. Aang was so not prepared. He did not even have time to think. The pillar hit him hard on the chest and he flew backwards and landed on his back with a loud thud. From the moment the pillar hit him, Toph knew something was off. As she heard the thud the annoyed expression on her face was replaced by a worried one and she frantically ran towards him.

He was hurt. Badly. The earth pillar had broken a rib or two. Aang was barely conscious. "Twinkle Toes!.. Aang!" Toph patted his face. Something hot and thick covered her fingers. Blood was coming out his mouth.

"Oh no!" Toph took a sharp breath. She left Aang there and earth bended her way to find Katara at their house at Basing Se.

She was hardly breathing when she explained what happened in training to Katara. They rushed back to where Aang lay bleeding and Katara knelt down beside him. She checked his condition while Toph kept biting her bottom lip in panic. He had a punctured lung. May be Toph had over done it without intending to. Katara stabled his condition and they took him to the house with the help of Sokka.

He slept for hours while Katara kept healing him in regular intervals. Toph was pale and she was worried not to mention annoyed by Aang's ill prepared nature in their last training session. After all she had taught him, after all that intensive training; he had failed her by not focusing. How can he be so infuriating? She knew something had been bugging him for the last two years. It was not Katara anymore. She could tell by the way his pulse around her that he was over Katara. But when he came to train he would always become clumsy and irritatingly distracted. She knew he was observing her demonstrations earnestly, but how can she tell that he was observing her, the way she move and the grace in her style.

"I'll stay here." Toph said sitting down beside Aang's mat and leaning against the wall. Katara knew she was worried and feel guilty for hurting Aang.

"Don't worry Toph, He'll be OK by tomorrow. You should clean up and get some rest." She said walking towards Toph and pulling her up. "Common!"

"You sure?" Toph asked taking Katara's hand and sitting up. Her voice was soft and lacked the usual arrogance in it.

"Yes. Positive." Katara replied gently squeezing Toph's hand. "Common, I'll make you some Jasmine Tea."

Toph gave one last worried 'look' to Aang and followed Katara out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aang woke next morning, feeling extremely battered and weak. Slowly he started to remember what happened last day. He felt a small palm on his chest. May be its Katara, he thought. He opened his eyes hoping to see Katara's concerned face but who he saw was not Katara. It was some other girl. She was kneeling besides his sleeping mat. Her eyes closed. Her hair was jet black like Toph's. Only she did not have heavy layer of bangs covering a half of her face. Her hair was neatly brushed. Her face was so elegantly regal, her features sharp. May be he was taken to a more experienced healer, may be the girl is a nurse. Aang thought. The aura around her smelled pleasantly of... Jasmine? Few rays of morning sunlight peeped in through the window sill and rested on the girl's ivory and pale face. Aang's young heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. Who is she?

The palm on Aang's chest trembled slightly. The girl's eyes shot open as she bit her bottom lip. "Katara, I think something's wrong." She yelled. "His pulse is irregular."

Aang's jaw dropped. The girl's eyes were pale jade in colour and he knew her voice only too well. It _was_ Toph. Her left palm was resting on his chest, closely checking his pulse. Her hair was neatly brushed away from her face, probably a courtesy of Katara. Aang had not seen her face at this close proximity after their first encounter at Bei-Fong state. She was a cute little brat of twelve. How could he ever have imagined that she'd grow in to this girl?

"Katara!" Toph yelled yet again as Aang's heart started to beat faster with his train of thoughts.

"Toph, it's OK!" He said weakly. "You just startled me. I'm awake"

But Toph did not have a chance to answer to this as Katara came running in to the room.

"What is it?" She asked hastily kneeling down beside Toph and bending some water from pot on the table to cover her palms.

"Katara. It's fine." Aang assured," smiling at her. "I was just jumpy as I woke to see a girl peeping to my face and recognising her to be my Killer Sifu." He said as his smile turned in to a grin.

Toph breathed loudly at this clearly irritated. But then she sighed lightly as if a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders and stood up leaving Aang to Katara.

"I'll wait until you get better Twinkle toes." She said in a dangerously quiet tone as her fist balled. But her thin lips curved in to a graceful smile. Aang watched amazed, as another skip-beat occurred in his heart. He had never seen Toph this way. Toph was strong, stable, steady, tough and blunt. But now suddenly she was beautiful, soft, and delicate as well.

Toph may be blind, but not Katara. She saw Aang's amazement and fought back the urge to make a witty remark. By the look on Aang's eyes she knew he was seeing Toph in a whole new way.

"Toph, could you tell Suki to get the porridge if it's ready? Aang hasn't eaten for a one whole day." She said helping Aang to sit up.

"Serves you right, you clumsy bald lady!" Toph sneered as she walked out of the room.

"You should pay more attention in training Aang. You had us worried, especially Toph."

Katara said as Toph was out of the ear shot. "She was here all night, checking your pulse for any abnormalities."

"I was just catching my breath for a minute when Toph shot the earth pillar. I had no time to react." Aang said defensively though he knew it was a lousy excuse when it comes to training with Toph.

"and you know Toph is pretty irritated about you not been as good as you used to be at earth bending at the days of war." Said Katara, as she helped him with some water. "She was talking to me last evening. She thinks something is bugging you."

Aang knew what was 'bugging' him. But actually it was not exactly bugging him. He just liked watching his Sifu bend. That moment Suki came in carrying a steaming bowl of porridge. "How are you now?" She asked sitting down. Aang who was starving took the bowl thankfully as Sokka entered the room.

"Better." He said with a slight cough. "I guess I'm lucky to have all my limbs, you know Toph was annoyed for almost two weeks now, with me" He took a mouthful of porridge as others shared a look. "Where is she?"

"She went to Jasmine Dragon." Suki replied. "Why was she annoyed?"

"Well, I find it difficult to concentrate on earth when I practice with her." Aang said. Katara tilted her head in interest as Suki and Sokka leaned forward. _Is Aang confessing his heart?_

"Why not?" They asked almost in unison.

Aang did not catch the suspicion in their voices. He smiled innocently and said, "Because I fancy watching her move."

Sokka broke in to a broad grin. "I think someone's in looove!" He mocked.

Aang coughed in to his bowl.

"No Sokka, you don't understand. If any of you were an earth bender then you'll get it." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his palm.

"But you say you fancy watching her." Said Katara to which Suki nodded.

"Yes I do. She moves with such efficiency and precision, I can't help it. Her movements are just amazing. Almost breathe taking. She is truly a master" Aang went on, a dreamy look in his gray eyes.

Katara and Suki shared a knowing look. "Have you told Toph yet?" Katara asked.

"No!" Aang said alarmed. "She'll probably kill me for getting distracted by something silly as fascination"

"Well you better find a way to get over it, or else she'll eventually kill you anyways." Sokka advised. "But I still think someone's in looove!"

Aang blushed to a light shade of pink at this. "Don't be ridiculous Sokka, why would I fall for Toph?"

"Think of it this way Aang," Suki butted in. "You fancy watching her. In other words, you are fascinated by her."

"But.." Aang stammered.

"And call me crazy Aang but you had irregular pulse seeing her peeping to your face." Katara had decided to butt in now. "Further I saw you gazing at her smile fifteen minutes ago, your mouth slightly agape and your eyes wide."

"That was because she had – no probably you had combed her hair and she looked... different." Aang said blushing even more.

"Oh' so you like this different Toph very much eh?" Sokka laughed. "Don't worry, we won't tell her. I know I won't." He added looking at the two girls.

"OK! You need to rest Aang." Katara said standing up. "Leave it for the moment and finish that porridge." She patted Aang's shoulder and walked out of the room with Suki. Sokka followed them but not before giving Aang a very toothy grin and a wink.

Aang sat there, terror struck. "No no no no nooo" he muttered to himself. "How can that be? Me falling for Toph? They are crazy!" But he could not deny the fact that his heart had skipped beats, twice, seen Toph that close and seen her genuine smile. He noticed, even now, he was smiling at the mere memory of her smile. "It's completely normal, right? Fancying a friend?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toph was dozing off one of Iroh's special guest tables. An empty cup of Jasmine tea was in her palms. Yesterday had been so restless and eventful, she needed a break. Where was better than the welcoming Jasmine Dragon? Toph has been Iroh's regular guest and friend for the last four years and she liked hanging out with the good old general. He was like a mentor and a father to her.

Toph had not sleep last night, not at all. She knew Katara was taking care of Aang but she had to convince herself that she had not hurt him too bad. So she kept checking his pulse every now and then, all night long. It was nearly dawn when Katara dragged her out, saying she needed to take a break. Katara had pushed her in to the wash room and stayed guarding the door until she washed up and got ready for the day. She had combed Toph's messy hair after applying some jasmine fragrant oil. Toph was too tired to protest and she let Katara had her fun just to get back to checking on Aang as soon as possible. Protesting would only have taken more time. She knew how annoyingly persistent would Katara be.

So there she was, sitting on one of the comfortable chairs of Jasmine Dragon, dozing off. Iroh walked towards her and smiled seen her combed hair.

"Everything alright Toph?" He asked in his calm, wise and caring voice.

Toph jumped at this. "Yeah, fine.!" She said shaking her head violently to shoo away the drowsiness. "Couldn't sleep last night."

"Why? Anything bothering you?" Iroh asked sitting down.

"No. But we had a training accident yesterday and Aang got badly hurt. It was my fault and I kept checking on him the entire night." She said yawning.

"Ah' how is he now?" Asked Iroh, concerned.

"He woke up. And he's better. Katara healed him." Answered Toph.

"He'll be fine then. Buy the way I see you have combed your hair. You look beautiful." Iroh said cheerfully.

"You think?" Toph asked patting her head. "Katara's doing." She said yawning yet again. She was not exactly flattered by the compliment. Little did she care about appearances.

"You seem tired my young friend," said Iroh getting up and taking the empty cup from her. "You can use one of my guest rooms to enjoy a nap. I'll send a messenger to your friends saying that you are here." Toph nodded. Iroh patted Toph gently in the head and directed her upstairs to one of the elegant guest rooms at Jasmine Dragon. She thanked him and climbed on to the four-posters with scarlet blankets. It was extremely comfortable. With in minutes she drifted in to a deep sleep.

It was almost afternoon and Toph had not returned. Gang had started to worry.

"I'll check out the Jasmine Dragon." Sokka said getting up as Aang slowly walked in to the living where they sat.

"Aang, you should rest." Katara said hurrying up to him and drawing a seat for him.

"Why isn't Toph back yet?" Aang asked casually, sitting down. "She broke my ribs, stay up all-night checking on me while I'm unconscious and now when I'm awake she does not have the courtesy to come and say sorry?"

Others just shared looks at this.

"Well if I were you Aang, I'd have said sorry to her for not concentrating in training. I mean not concentrating on earth" Sokka said teasingly. Aang immediately shut up. "I'm going to go look for her. May be she's still at the Jasmine Dragon."

Sokka was right. Toph was still at the Jasmine Dragon. Sleeping like a baby. With the busy tea-shop-management duties, Iroh had forgotten to send a messenger to the gang. When Sokka approached the tea shop Iroh did a face palm.

"General Iroh." Sokka greeted. They still call him general regardless the fact that he had retired a while ago. "Did Toph stop by? She left this morning saying that she'd be visiting you."

"Ah' Yes!" Iroh said. "She is upstairs, asleep. I was going to send you a messenger but completely forgot about that."

Sokka gave him a knowing smile. "I am here to escort her home. We were getting worried you know, She was up all night. Checking on Aang. He got hurt."

"Toph told me what happened." Iroh replied. "I'll send Jen to wake her up." He called a girl at the counter and adviced her to get Toph down stairs.

"Make sure you do not get too close or do not irritate her too much." Sokka spoke from experience. "She is a grumpy riser." Then he thought to himself, "_Like I have room to talk."_

Ten minutes later an annoyed Toph came downstairs accompanied by an evenly annoyed Jen. Jen was rubbing her upper arm while throwing daggers at Toph. Toph's hair was out of place again. Apparently she was still drowsy. She 'sorried' Jen unwillingly, they said good bye to Iroh and set off home.

"How is Aang?" Toph asked Sokka.

"He's fine now. But Katara says he won't be up for bending for another week."

"Well if he does not stop being clumsy in training, he won't be bending at all, not with me, not any more." Toph said firmly. "He's been like that for almost two years now and it's getting worse by the day. I have had it!"

"Well didn't you try to find out the reason behind his clumsiness?" Sokka asked not been sure if he was the one to tell her about Aang's little problem.

"I'm not his babysitter, Sokka. It's his problem." Toph said flatly. "He is not a beginner to Earth-bending any more and he should know better than to act like a clumsy little child."

Sokka decided to drop the topic and leave it to Katara.

They entered the house and Toph 'saw' Aang sitting on a chair. She walked towards him. His heart rate sped up slightly_. May be he's still worn-out_, thought Toph.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Toph asked peeping down to him. This time Aang shrank, fearing her annoyance and blushing at the close proximity at the same time. He hastily pulled himself together and pushed Toph away. "I'll take that as 'sorry I broke your ribs Aang'." He said in an annoyed tone.

Toph opened her mouth to retort but Katara cut her short. "Alright! That's enough. Toph have you had lunch?"

Toph glared at Aang and turned to Katara. "No." She said. "That reminds me, I'm starving."

So they went to lunch.

_How could I ever fall for that heartless bully?_ Aang thought watching Toph follow Katara to the dinning room. Sokka sat beside Aang and leaned forward. "You should find a way to get out of your fascination Aang" He whispered. "Or else she would stop training you, she told me."

"WHAT?" Aang gasped and coughed. "You did not tell her, right?" Then he whispered back.

"No. but she told me you have been messing around for almost two years now and if you do not pay attention to earth, well you know, she might actually end it." Sokka said nodding.

"No. I can't lose her" Aang bustled out. "I mean she is the best sifu ever. And the best earth bender ever to exist." He added as Sokka grinned broadly.

"You should talk to her then. Heart to heart" Sokka said prodding Aang gently on chest. Then he winked as he got up and went in to the dinning room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For another five days Aang rested. Toph spent most of the time training the elite earth benders who came to learn metal bending or playing Pi-Sho at Jasmine Dragon, with Iroh. Aang kept avoiding Toph as much as possible fearing that she might bring on the subject of his clumsiness. Toph who was busy with her other students did not actually notice. Katara had started to comb Toph's hair every morning, by force of course, saying that Toph needed to pay more attention to her hair now. As she would exchange casual day-today greetings with Aang like they normally do, looking like the girl that made Aang's heart skip a beat, he wished she wore her hair messy and yelled at him because it would bring his brain back to normal so he would stop been attracted to her. It was this gentle and genuine side of Toph, which made him melt inside.

After another week Aang regained his full strength and Katara announced that he is good enough to spar with Toph again. Aang gulped and Toph smirked.

"About time." She said punching her left palm with her right fist. "OK pupil Aang, get ready for your next training session this evening."

Aang did not find it hard to concentrate in following her demonstrations after she perform them because Toph would stay still, but when it came down to sparring he just could not help staring at her, she'd easily bring him down. So he would always get told off for not paying attention to attacks or get bruised all over in sparring.

He was thinking hard about a way around his little problem all afternoon. Finally he decided to fight blindfolded. He has not fought that way for a while but he could not think of any other way.

Toph waited in the sparring ring for Aang that evening. Katara was sitting at a safe distance ready to take action just in case. She was accompanied by Haru who had come to learn sand bending from Toph.

Toph was surprised to 'see' Aang walking in to the ring blind-folded. So was Katara. Then she smirked. So did Katara.

"Good thinking Twinkle Toes" Toph said. "Now you have to visualize and attack, the best tactic ever."

Aang did a customary bow to his sifu as he took his stance. They did few warm up exercises and after five minutes Toph yelled, "Ready?"

Aang stomped on the ground firmly and took a good 'look' at where everything was. "Yes" He yelled back. So they started sparring. Aang found it easy to concentrate on moving earth feeling vibrations came his way. He was relived to feel that after a long time he actually listening to the earth as Toph had taught him. Of course now that he was blind folded, it was easy to focus but not so easy to fight Toph. They fought for about an hour.

How ever Toph was happy to see he was finally paying full attention to earth and successfully blocking her attacks using only earth-bending. "Nice work Aang. You are finally listening to the earth after a long time." She said in her genuine voice leaving the sarcasm and arrogance out of it.

Aang immediately stopped bending. The genuine tone in her voice made him dissolve in to thin air. He took off the blind fold and gave her a very toothy grin.

"Thank you Sifu Toph!" He said rubbing the back of his neck. Toph strike before he could get his blind fold on. He was still floating in air mentally. He was not prepared. To stop the giant earth pillar that came crashing towards him, he used a powerful gust of wind. It happened just like before as in Earth Rumble 6. The wind pushed Toph off balance and she fell out of the ring, good ten feet down. Katara and Haru, who were engaged in a very giggly conversation, stood up, worried. Aang ran to the other edge of the ring and jumped down. Toph lay on her back. She wore an expression of annoyance and surprise.

"What are you doing, you crazy Air-head?" She asked Aang hotly as he jumped down.

Aang sighed in relief as he saw Toph was OK. "Now we are even!" He said stretching a hand towards her. He expected her to yell at him in anger. But surprisingly she did not. Instead she broke in genuine smile. Aang's heart quivered again.

"If we count out your little air-bending to my final blow, you had a successful session of training pupil Aang. But I will get back to you!" Toph said taking his hand and trying to get up.

"Is everything OK?" Katara shouted from the other side.

"YEAH! Fine " Aang shouted back. But everything was not fine.

Toph yelped and fell back as she tried to get up. Aang hastily knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I think I have gotten a sprinkled ankle." Toph said feeling her right leg. Aang bent down to examine her ankle. She was right. Her right ankle was swelling madly. "That looks bad" Aang mumbled touching the injured ankle. Toph winced in pain.

"Help me up. Sugar Queen can heal it in no time" she said. Aang picked her up and carried her around the ring up the stairs to where Katara sat with Haru. Toph may be stubborn but not stupid. She knew she was in no condition to walk. So she did not protest.

Toph's one arm went around Aang's shoulders and other rested on her own knees. She was not exactly touchy feely so she was not uncomfortable about been carried by her friend. But Aang was. With his new found attraction to her, he was blushing furiously and his heart was racing. Toph was bitting her bottom lip in pain and she kept a tight hold to Aang's shoulder. Toph felt Aang's heart beat and raised an eye brow.

"Relax Aang. It's nothing big." She said with a small smile. How can she tell Aang's heart was racing not because of her ankle but because of Toph herself? "Are you OK? You are little feverish." She went on feeling the heat emitted from now very red Aang.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Aang lied. "You are kinda heavy." Actually she was light as a feather.

"You know what twinkle Toes, I can tell when you are lying!" Toph sneered. Aang just smiled and put her down on to one of the seats gently, rather unwillingly though, as Katara came running towards them.

"What happened?" She panted.

"My ankle!" Toph said. "I think it's sprinkled."

"Did you plan this?" Seen him carry Toph bridal style, Katara rounded up on Aang suspiciously who took few steps backward defensively.

"Of course not! Why would I do that? Don't be ridiculous Katara." Aang stammered, blushing furiously.

Toph and Haru stared at this very odd conversation, confused.

Katara knelt down yet again to check Toph's ankle. It looked bad. "Haru, could you fetch some water?" She asked gently taking Toph's injured leg on to her lap. Toph quivered in pain as her leg was moved by Katara. "It'll be OK in a bit." Katara assured her.

"Better be." Toph said. "Sooner the better."

As Haru fetched a bowl Katara covered her hands in water and started assessing the damage. Then she started healing. "You can walk in two days." She said as Toph groaned.

"Can't you heal it any faster?" She asked desperately to which Katara shook her head.

"Let's get you inside then," Aang said kneeling down to pick her up. But Toph pushed him away lightly.

"No. Go down to the ring and spar with Haru." She said 'looking' at Haru. "I'll follow your movements from here."

"Uh-OK" Aang obeyed and followed Haru to the ring. Katara sat beside Toph and they 'watched' them spar. Toph was surprised to 'see' that Aang took no effort in bringing down Haru. His focus was superb and his moves were precise.

"Hmm" she wondered out loud. "The broken ribs must have got to him. He is listening to the earth again. I should use that more often as a punishment if he acts clumsy when sparring with me."

"May be there is a reason for that." Katara chose her words carefully.

"Yeah may be." Toph said not paying full attention. Aang needed to stiff a little when he strikes. She made a mental note to tell him that. "Who knows sweetness, not my problem."

"Well it kind is." Katara said slowly. Toph gave Katara a curious 'look'. "Katara, learning to focus is not something I will teach him. He is a monk for spirits' sake. He should know better than to get distracted in fighting."

Katara smirked. "Well what if his distraction is you?" She asked in a casual tone.

Toph, in her bewilderment set her injured foot firmly on ground. "Ouch." She yelped as pain rose up her leg.

"Careful!" Katara said hastily standing up and gently pushing Toph down to a sitting position. "Don't be so reckless."

"What are you yapping about Katara? Why would I distract that Airhead?" Toph asked through gritted teeth. Her face twisted in pain.

"He said he like watching you earth-bend, you know how elegantly you move… from the looks of it, he is completely fascinated by you."

Toph blushed in to a pale shade of pink at this. But it was clearly visible against her ivory skin. "That's crazy. Why would someone focus on their sifu instead of her teachings?" She asked hotly.

Katara broke in to a smile. "Oh I don't know Toph." She said in a mocking voice. "You should ask him."

Toph remembered how Aang was becoming feverish and how his heart raced when he carried her. Sokka's stupid question, the odd conversation between Katara and Aang, they all started to make sense.

"Arrgg my leg hurt. I need some rest." She said changing the subject. Katara put an arm around her shoulder and patted her affectionately. "I'll call Sokka. You stay here."

So Katara left leaving a confused Toph who was very hot in face. Why would Aang fall for her? "No! That's stupid. Sugar Queen is out of her rockers." Toph concluded at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aang and Haru walked in to the living room covered in dust.

"When did you two leave?" Asked an irritated Aang. "I thought Toph was going to follow our movements. We were sparring like idiots for hours."

"Her leg was hurting. She needed to rest." Katara said.

Few hours later they all sat for dinner. Toph stayed in her bed as she could not walk and Suki took her a tray of food. Toph had intentionally forgotten what Katara said. It was too crazy to be true. She had never notice Aang as a boy. He was always the goofy little girl in her eyes. She loved him very much as a friend, in fact he is the first ever friend she made. To this day he remained the best friend of Toph Bei-Fong. She did not want any complications in their relationship. She did not want to loose him as a friend. So Katara got to be wrong.

Lost in thought she did not notice Suki come in. Toph jumped as Suki sat in her bed.

"You are very quiet this evening Toph. Is something bothering you?" She asked handing over the tray to Toph. Katara had told her what happened and she was anxious to know how Toph would react to this just as Katara and Sokka were.

"Yes! I was wondering when someone would remember that there is an injured, not to mention blind girl in this house sitting on her bed alone, starving" Toph snapped and took the tray.

Suki frowned and then smiled. _So she is going to ignore it. Aang will have a hard time winning her over._ Thought Suki. She did not want to persist the subject. It was Katara's job. So she dropped it. Suki stayed with her until Toph finished dinner and went away bidding her good night. Katara came later and gave her a healing session. Katara was almost done when Aang knocked on the door.

"Toph!" He called.

"Come in Aang, We are just mending her ankle." Katara answered for Toph.

"Oi that is my door, Sugar Queen." Toph huffed. Katara rolled her eyes and picked up the bowl of water. "Try not to twist in sleep" She said placing a pillow under Toph's injured ankle.

Aang came in and sat on the edge of her bed. "How's your leg now? Any pain?" He asked gently prodding the ankle on the pillow.

"Ouch, Do NOT touch it, you idiot." Toph barked shaking her head violently. "It still hurts." Several hair bangs fell back to her face covering a half of it.

"Sorry. I guess I'm gonna have to be extra careful in our next training session." Aang said looking up at her. Moonlight had crept through the window sill and bathed the room. Toph's hair was down and it almost glowed in the moonlight. Her pale but smooth ivory skin appeared flawless. She was wearing a dress so similar to the one she wore at their first moonlit night stroll almost five years ago, in the garden of Bei-Fong state. He was amazed by her ability then. He was mesmerized by her beauty now. Sitting on the feathery mattress Toph did not realized how his heart raced once again.

"You bet." She smirked. But Aang was not listening. He leaned forward and brushed the hair bangs out of her face and detained them behind her ears. Toph stiffed suddenly. She was very surprised by Aang's sudden action.

"You have such a beautiful face Toph. It's a shame to hide it beneath those hair bangs." He said softly as he stroked her cheek with the back of his palm, twice.

It was Toph's turn to blush. She could not help it. She was blushing so furiously that she did not know how to react. Aang saw how red she was in face and apparently she was uncomfortable. But he did not want to say 'sorry' and ruin the moment. Because he had actually meant what he said. So he slowly moved his hand from Toph's face to her shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Good night Toph." He said getting up. He thought the surprised Toph looked so adorable.

"g—good night!" Toph managed feebly. She hunched her face as Aang walked out of the room. She was furious with herself and with Aang. Why would he do something like that? Why did he sound so grown up and manly all of a sudden? Where did the little goofy kid vanish to? And blimey! How dare he be so head on with her? She is supposed to be the earth bender here. She should have snatched her face from Aang's hand and told him to mind his own face. Why did not she? And why is she blushing over some simple compliment?

"Gwaa!" Toph roared in frustration and fell on her back. She got a pillow and covered her face. She did not want to wonder about it all night. "Oh…M! Oh…M!" She started chanting like Aang did whenever he was trying to meditate in way too disturbing surroundings. It was few hours past midnight when she finally fell asleep.

Next day, it was nearly noon when Toph was shaken awake by Katara. It was after her seventh effort she had succeeded in waking Toph up.

"Leave me alone Katara." Toph grumbled drowsily, not opening her eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna go anywhere even if I wake. I'll be in bed anyways."

"You can use your good foot and I'll help you get around." Katara insisted. "Now come on! Get up. It's already noon. Wash up and eat something. Geez Toph, come on!"

"Just another hour." Toph said drawing the blanket over her head.

"No!" Katara snapped. "You are getting up now. If walking is your problem then… AANG! Toph needs he-" She yelled.

Toph immediately sat up covering Katara's mouth with her palm. "What are you doing?" She growled. "I can walk for myself. I don't need Aa- anyone's help." She said as two pink patches emerged on her face. Katara let out a giggle that annoyed Toph. But she said nothing as she took hold of Katara's shoulder and got off the bed.

After Toph got washed up, Katara tried to comb her hair as usual. But Toph did not let her this time. "It's fine. Leave it." Toph said stubbornly. Something about her voice told Katara that there was no point of trying.

Aang came to check on her but Toph shooed him away assigning him to teach Haru sand bending for the time been. "It'll be good practice for you too." She said casually. The day passed without any incident. Though Katara tried to start little pep talk about Aang's fascination, Toph cut her short complaining about sitting on the bed all day or how eerie Katara's and Haru's giggly conversations sound. This would shut Katara up. Though Toph could not see it, Katara blushed slightly as the mentioning of Haru.

It was past another day that Toph could finally walk on her own. However she kept avoiding Aang. She would spend most of the days at Jasmine Dragon or training Haru. One evening Aang came to watch they train. Toph hair bangs were back in place, covering her face and she was correcting Haru's stance.

Aang sat on the sand and watched. "Ready to try again?" Toph asked Haru who nodded. "OK. Try not to stiff too hard as in earth bending. Watch me." She breathed in and performed an elegant move with her hands slightly stomping on the sand. It was like a water-bending move than earth bending. A sand sculpture of Momo appeared right before their eyes. Aang was watching Toph. Haru was watching sand Momo.

"Nice!" They both yelled together. Toph turned her head towards Aang. "Don't you have anything better to do Twinkle Toes?" She asked irritated.

"Nope." Aang answered simply. Toph took few steps away from Haru to make room for him to sand bend. She 'watched' him as he tried to follow her instructions. Her arms crossed. Aang stood up and came to her. "Why haven't you combed your hair? Was Katara too busy?" He asked casually.

He stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Only then Toph realized how much he had grown for the past four years. He was few inches taller than her and… well built. He was not the scrawny little kid she met in Earth Rumble six any more. Aang had grown in to a strong and fine young man. His voice was still mellow but deep. Toph snapped out of her thoughts as Aang tried yet again to brush her hair out her forehead.

"What are you doing? Never heard of the two words, 'personal space'?" She scoffed catching his hand and pushing it aside.

"Come on Toph they cover your eyes." Aang whined.

"NO!" Toph said firmly and loudly. "It's not like I'm gonna use them anyway."

"But you look so-" Aang did not get to finish the say.

"Get in the sand pit and get on to your horse stance NOW!" She yelled at him pushing Aang to the sand pit where Haru stood.

"But I.." Aang stammered.

"NOW!" Toph yelled. Aang immediately obeyed fearing her temper. What did he do to upset her?

"Now you will fight Haru, using only sand. Do you hear?" She asked glaring at him.

"Yes Sifu Toph" Aang mumbled automatically. So Toph stomped away as Haru raised an eye brow at Aang. "What did you do?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katara was watching the whole incident from a distant. She cought up with Toph as she started towards the Jasmine Dragon.

"Where are you going?" She asked the annoyed earth-bender.

"For some tea" Toph answered simply.

"Mind if I join you?" Katara asked holding in to Toph's elbow.

"If you must" Toph said bitterly.

So they went to the Jasmine dragon and ordered tea. Katara examined her friend closely. Toph's mood was foul for some reason. She kept drumming the table as they wait.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked as she stretched a hand and took a gentle hold of Toph's little fist.

"huh?" Toph played dumb. She knew it was only a matter of time that Katara would take the subject again in to discussion.

"Oh don't give me that!" Katara said. "I know you are bothered by what I said and I can see you are bothered by Aang's behavior."

Toph did not say anything but huffed. "Why don't you talk to me? Why are you avoiding him since then?"

"Come on Katara" Toph said. "He was your Ex for spirits sake. Why you are even trying to hitch me up with that Airhead? If you want to go out with Haru, you should. Aang would not mind. You don't have to feel guilty."

Katara was awfully quiet at this. Toph knew she should not have said it. This brought her anger down. "Sorry sweetness." She mumbled. "I did not mean that. Sorry Katara."

Katara smiled. "It's OK. You know Toph, I never was in love with Aang. Aang was like a little brother to me. And he'll always be. I broke up with him when it finally hit me. He knows that. He loved me because I was the first family he found. He never was attracted to me as he is to you. I was like a mom and sister for him for so long, he misunderstood it for love. But now he knows that love and mere affection are two things."

Toph stayed silent. Her head was bowed. So Katara went on. "I don't think the attraction he feels towards you is sudden. You said yourself; it's almost for two years now he's acting clumsy when he spars with you. And he admitted it to us. Afterall Toph, you two are Air and Earth, the opposites. And Opposites attract."

"It's not like I planned it Katara." Toph said. "Why can't he act normal around me? I don't want this mushy-mushy act."

"Well may be because it isn't an act. May be he is being normal but you perceive it to be mushy-mushy." Katara said smiling. "But tell me Toph, why are you avoiding him? I thought you face things head on. Like a rock!"

Toph bit her bottom lip. She was pondering whether to tell Katara or not. Katara could see it. "Toph?" She said in a mild and affectionate voice.

Toph sighed and 'looked' up at her. "Because Katara, because I don't want anything to change. I fear it. Most of all I don't know how to feel about his attraction. I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Katara stared at Toph.

"Why don't you know?" asked a deep but tender voice. Both the girls jumped.

"Iroh!" Toph exclaimed blushing a little. How could she not know he was eavesdropping?

"You are the strongest girl I know Toph." Iroh said sitting down. "Why would you runaway from your emotions instead of facing them and making them clear?"

"Because that's what Toph does." Katara said ignoring Toph's glare. "When ever she does not want to deal with her own feelings, she ignores them. After all '_The Runaway_' is the best nickname for you."

"I'm leaving." Toph said trying to getting up. But Iroh placed a firm hand on her shoulder making her sit down. "Listen Toph," He began. "It's not like you have to play alone with Aang's attraction. Just give yourself a little space and calmly perceive everything. Think about it slowly and understand what you really want."

Toph blew few hair bangs from her face at this.

"If you don't feel the same way, tell him so. I'm sure he'll understand."

"But Iroh, something tells me otherwise." Katara said with a little giggle.

"Are you two done with your little preaching?" Toph asked hotly.

"You both are growing up Toph." Iroh said as he never heard her. "Aang has grown in to a fine young man. You have grown in to a beautiful young lady. I'm sure you two will make the perfect couple ever." He said dramatically at which both him and Katara crossed their fingers and looked up with anticipation, their eyes closed, sheepish smiles plastered to their faces.

Toph snorted loudly. "Such preachy fans of hope! You know I think you two should get married and I'm sure you two will make the finest couple ever!"

At this Iroh started chuckling and Katara exclaimed, "Toph!"

When they finally left the Jasmine Dragon, Toph's grumpy mood had been vanished. Iroh's words somehow got in to Toph but she wasn't exactly sure about anything yet. After all it's her way to wait and listen. So she was going to practice it as usual.

Few days passed without any notable incident. Aang had his suspicions that Toph is avoiding him somehow. Some times he wished he could switch places with Momo, who would always snuggle her and would always receive a warm and welcoming smile from her.

As they train Toph instructed him to get blindfolded to which he obeyed willingly. Other than in training they did not interact much. Toph was her usual blunt and sarcastic self and was careful not to give Aang any reason to get smitten. And he was thankful because Aang did not want his love to be a simple attraction. If it was love that he feels for Toph, he needed to understand it perfectly. He needed to understand '"Why?" But he had started to miss the fun filled adventures they had together.

Things were getting dully formal between the entire gang. A frustrated Katara suggested a tip to Liam Valley. Sokka practically jumped up in excitement. He was getting bored over developing plans for former fire nation colonies which were slowly been turned in to towns as a collective effort of the four nations. No one seemed to dislike the idea. So they were camping in the Liam Valley after a week. The Valley was welcoming and relaxing. They were enjoying their stay as in the good old days.

One evening Sokka and Suki went to buy some supplies to the near by village. Katara took Haru's hand and they went to see the riverside. Toph and Momo had not been seen all afternoon by anyone. Toph had gone for a lone walk and Momo obviously had followed her. Aang was left alone. He wandered the valley hoping to find a good spot to watch the sun set. Setting sun was a magnificent sight from Liam Valley. Aang slowly approached the cliff side of the valley. He abruptly stopped.

Toph sat on the edge of the cliff by the valley in half-lotus position. She was meditating. One of the few things Aang had taught her in their journeys together. Her eyes were closed and she was facing the setting sun. Momo was laying on his belly right next to her. Her ebony hair gently waved in the evening breeze. Her face was so peaceful. The sight was extremely relaxing and calming. Aang stared as the realization drawn to him.

He was not just attracted to Toph. He was fascinated to her calm and steady self, her entrusted nature, her superb concentration and her peaceful mind hidden beneath the rough, tough and arrogant exterior of her. He loved her. He did not blush as he realized it. Instead he felt peaceful and happy. The peace that he seeked was within Toph.

Aang slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down beside her. Toph who was focusing of the heat of the setting sun did not notice the light footsteps that approached her. But as he sat down she opened her eyes slowly. Aang's heart was not racing. No heat was emitting from him. The Aura about him was so peaceful and calm. Not even hyper as usual.

"It must be a nice sight" Toph said 'looking' at the setting sun.

"Yes. It really is." Aang said.

They sat there for a while. A comfortable silent fell between them. Toph was not going to break it. She had her eyes closed again.

"I know Katara must have told you something about me. That's why you avoid me, isn't it?" Aang asked out of nowhere. His voice was calm and leveled. Toph blinked but did not answer.

"The first thing I noted about you back in earth rumble six Toph, was your concentration." Aang went on calmly. "I always loved that about you from the very day we met. Then eventually we became best of friends. I was totally smitten by the way you bend, the way you move. It was so graceful that I could not help staring at you. This developed in to a habit of mine over almost two years Toph. You perceived it as me loosing focus, but it was actually my focus shifting from earth to you."

At that point Toph tilted her head towards Aang. "That is not going to help you in battle." She snapped. "If I was your enemy you could have been dead by now."

Aang stroked Momo's back as he went on as if he did not hear her. "Then finally I paid the price. You broke my ri-" But Toph cut in before he could finish. "If I knew about any of this earlier I would have broken it sooner."

Aang chuckled. "I know you have. That's why I kept it from you." Then he looked at the reddish sky again and inhaled slowly. "When I finally woke, the first person I saw was you. It was the first time in four years I saw you in such close proximity." He closed his eyes reliving the moment. "When my heart skipped a beat, I freaked you out didn't I?"He asked.

Toph could not help but blush a little. She bent her head to hide it from him.

"Before that I thought I was fascinated by your skills. But then I realized it just wasn't your skills anymore. Every time I see you smile genuinely my heart races. I feel happy." He said smiling.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, that's enough!" Toph said trying to get up. But Aang held her arm. "Please, let me finish." He said pulling her down gently but firmly. For one second Toph seriously considered earth bending him off the cliff side but then she heard Katara's and Iroh's irritating voices in her head. "_Don't run away Toph…!"_ So she huffed as she sat beside Aang.

"Before I was wandering to find a good spot to watch the sun set and I found it already taken by you. You were meditating, looking so peaceful and calm. I watched you Toph, I watched your peaceful form as I realized the peace I seek is in you."

Aang finished as he shifted his hand from her upper arm down to her hand and took it gently. Toph's hand quivered a little but she did not protest. Her head was bent and she kept quiet.

"I respect you as a person and as a bender most of all as my teacher, you make me happy with out even trying and you give me the peace I seek with out even trying." Aang said peeping to her face. "Isn't it 'love' Toph? Respect, happiness and peace?" He brushed the bangs out of her face. "Yes Toph, I have figured that I'm in love with you." Aang finished and lay on his back.

It did not seem like he was expecting an answer from Toph. A smile was plastered to his young face. He had confessed his heart to her and to himself as well. He felt extremely relaxed and peaceful. Toph's hand in Aang's grip trembled a little. Toph exhaled as she too lay on her back. The pink patches on her ivory face were fading.

"Katara told me little something about your problem. It was eerie at first." She said fixing her blind gaze upwards. "I was furious with myself when I started blushing at your compliment the other night. It totally freaked me out." Aang crossed his fingers with hers as his smile widened. Toph went on as if she did not feel it.

"That's why I kept avoiding you. Because that feeling was strange to me. It still is." She said in a small voice. "But you know when my dad said you three have to leave I thought I'd never see you again. A tear escaped my eyes. You took my hand back five years ago saying that friendships transcend lifetimes. For the first time in my life, I felt so secured. Even though I didn't need it, it felt nice."

Toph stayed silent for a while. Aang did not break it. "I don't know if its love or just friendship. But you were the first person on this earth to melt my heat and make me cry. You were the first person I cared about beside my parents. You are a inseparable part of my life. Help me understand if it's love or not" Toph felt a little hot in the face. For the first time of her life she was facing her feelings head on.

Aang stayed there for a while gently squeezing her small hand. Then he leaned on his elbows and peeped to her face. She was 'looking' up. The pink shades were clearly visible against her skin and she looked so cute. Aang slowly bent down and closed the space between them. He placed a gentle and soft kiss on Toph's lips. Her eyes widened in shock first. She almost snatched her head away but then something weird happened. It felt right to her. So gentle and tender and filled with happiness and admiration. She closed her eyes and melted in to the kiss.

Aang broke the kiss after few minutes. They both were smiling. "So how do you feel?" He asked her, trailing his index finger down her cheek.

Toph just grinned catching Aang's hand with her left hand. "So loved." She said punching him hard on the shoulder with her right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A/N : Sorry I took time to update this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **_


End file.
